Dreaming Wide Awake
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: When a string of murders appear to be related to various fairy tales, it's up to the League to stop whoever is responsible. But what happens when Chloe is the next target? Can anyone save her? Chloe/Oliver. Chloe/Clark friendship.
1. Nightmare

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Smallville story for what is becoming one of my favorites. I would just like to say that I hope you all enjoy it and just let you know that the characters may sound a little weird for the first few chapters since I haven't watched too much of Smallville but I will do my best to get this story as realistic as possible! Please enjoy! _

The sun is shining. Its bright light casts a glow in the bedroom of the young 6 year old child. A woman holds her blonde haired daughter protectively as they lie in bed, a book of fairy tales on their laps.

"And then?" The young girl questions, her interest piqued.

"And then?" There is a playful look in the woman's eyes.

"Yeah, Mommy, what happened next?"

"The Prince kissed the beautiful Princess thus breaking the spell." The daughter's eyes widened at this revelation.

"And then?" The mother laughs.

"And then they lived happily ever after."

"Really?" The daughter questions.

"Really, Chloe," The woman answers. "Really."

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat. It had been awhile since she had dreamt of her mother, but that didn't mean the feeling didn't hurt less. In fact, time had made the pain sharper and for the first time in her life, Chloe Sullivan was wishing that she had actually stayed up running Watchtower. Normally, she hated the night shift and only took it when she felt her boys were in trouble, but nightshift was a piece of cake compared to dreaming of her mother.

The blonde frowned and ran a hand through her hair, sighing. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was 3 am—only three hours of sleep since she had gone to bed at midnight. There was no use in denying it, she couldn't sleep after that dream with her mother. Pushing her warm covers off of her, she let her feet dangle a moment before letting them hit the cold wooden floor of her apartment. Her ivory hand flipped the light switch on and the light blinded her.

"What to do now?" She muttered as she sauntered into her kitchen. Before she had a chance to think, her cell phone began to beep. She scurried over and placed the device to her ear. "Yes?"

"Chloe," It was Clark and a worry of expression immediately appeared on the young woman's face. "I'm sorry for waking you—"

"Clark, what is it?" She grabbed a robe and quickly wrapped the fluffy material around her. Clark, her ex-love interest turned best friend, never called this early unless something was seriously wrong.

"It's Bart," Clark said quickly. "Oliver said he missed his rendezvous with him. Could you go to Watchtower and get a location on him?"

"Already on my way," She mumbled as she reached for her car keys and slipped on her pink slippers. She couldn't waste any time; she would just have to go in her pajamas. "I'll meet you there."

"Of course," Clark replied. "See you." There was beep as the line went dead and the blonde sighed once more.

This was going to be a long night.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	2. Frozen

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the kind words. Here's the next chapter! Ten points to whoever can guess which fairy tale was used here. Please enjoy! _

It took her five minutes to get to Watchtower, three minutes to get a lock on Bart, and just one minute to get Oliver on the phone. Chloe couldn't stop her heart from racing. According to her screen, Bart wasn't moving. If he wasn't moving that meant something had happened to him and if something had happened to him then—God, she didn't even want to think about it.

"_Watchtower, talk to me." _Oliver's voice was the only thing from keeping her from having a panic attack right now. For some reason, his tone—that so sarcastic yet caring tone—was keeping her focused.

"Impulse," Chloe choked out. "He's not moving."

"Chloe!" The door burst opened and Clark was suddenly at her side. Her best friend took in her appearance and quickly pushed her down into a nearby chair. "Chloe, relax." Her heart was still ringing in her ears. Bart had to be ok . . . he just had to!

"_Watchtower, where is he?" _Oliver's voice was soothing now and Chloe was able to take a deep breath in and steady herself because of it. Panicking would get her nowhere. She had to play it cool. She had to be calm because Bart wouldn't be saved by her panicking.

"31st street," Chloe replied. "Boy Scout will go." Clark took one more look over her, but Chloe shot him a small smile and he nodded before he vanished. "Arrow, report back." Chloe was now starting to become rational again. She needed her team around her—she needed to know they were safe.

"_On my way," _He replied. _"Arrow out." _His link went dead and Chloe sighed and rubbed her temples. The door burst opened again and Clark entered with Bart in his arms. Bart was shaking uncontrollably and seemed to be turning blue. Chloe jumped out of her chair and motioned for Clark to put him down on a couch.

"What happened?" Chloe snapped as she sprinted for some blankets.

"I found him nearly frozen in the alley by the street," Clark explained as he handed Chloe a few more blankets. "Someone tried to kill him."

"But by freezing him?" Chloe questioned as she covered Bart with blanket upon blanket. "Why didn't they use a gun?" Clark shrugged and Chloe began to rub the blankets along Bart's body, trying to create friction and heat. After a few seconds, Bart's eyes flew open and Bart gasped.

"Easy there," Chloe soothed with a smile. "You're alright."

"Chloelicious," Bart mumbled and Chloe chuckled a little in relief. If he was still flirting, the damage couldn't be that bad. "Am I dreaming or are you actually here?"

"I'm here," Chloe assured him and he tried to sit up but Chloe gently kept him down. "Don't move ok? We don't know how hurt you might be."

"I'm fine," Bart hissed as he tried to move and Chloe gently moved some hair out of his face. "Kay, maybe not fine."

"Bart," Clark began. "What happened?" Bart's eyes glazed over for a few seconds and Chloe was about to snap him out of it when he came back and blinked rapidly.

"I can't remember," Bart mumbled. "It's all a blur." Chloe glanced at Clark, worry in her eyes and Clark nodded.

"That's ok," Chloe reassured him. "You're alright now. That's all that matters. Just rest." Bart nodded and shut his eyes. Chloe got up and sighed.

"Whoever it was, they were fast enough to get him." Clark informed her.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. "But ice? Why ice?"

"Maybe they're infected?" Clark suggested.

"Maybe," Chloe told him. "But until we know for sure who were dealing with, I want everyone in a secure location." She began to type on one of her computers.

"Going all mama-bear on us now?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Oliver," Chloe sighed in relief as he walked in, still in his Green Arrow outfit. "Thank God."

"How is he?" Oliver asked concernedly.

"Someone tried to freeze him." Clark explained.

"Freeze?" Oliver echoed and Chloe nodded. "Ouch . . ."

"Alright," Chloe muttered as she finished typing. "Dinah and Victor are going to meet us here in about half-an-hour. Then, we can regroup and figure out what's going on."

"Protective Chloe," Oliver commented. "I've never seen you like this."

"What?" Chloe questioned innocently. "You guys think you're the only ones who can become insanely protective? Remember when you two shipped me to Star City because of that serial killer that was targeting blondes?"

"Hey!" Oliver and Clark protested at the same time. "That was for your own good!"

"See my point?" Chloe asked and the two men nodded. "I just need to know you guys are safe."

"Chloe, don't worry," Clark told her. "Everything will be fine."

Chloe nodded and then turned flipped her computers to TV and gasped.

"_If you're just joining us, we are following breaking news of bodies being found with missing hearts. So far, three bodies have all been found all nearly frozen with their hearts missing. Police are warning people to stay in tonight as—"_

"Oh my God," Chloe muttered. "Bart could've been . . ." Her voice faded away, too weak with worry to even finish her sentence. She meet Clark's worried gaze and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

Chloe had a feeling that things were about to become worse.

Much worse.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	3. Longing

_**Author's Note: **__I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Real life has been so hectic lately! I really love this chapter because we get some nice tension between Oliver and Chloe who are not a couple yet in this story. Anyways, please enjoy! _

Oliver took a good, long look at Chloe.

Normally when he stared at the blonde, it was to appreciate her beauty—the way her eyes would sparkle when she was happy, how her cute lips would curl into an adorable pout when she was mad, and how her golden hair would barely brush against her shoulders as she stared at the endless computer screens that surrounded her.

Tonight was different though.

One of their own had been attacked—nearly killed—and now Chloe was paying the price. Oliver had known she was caring, but he had never expected her to act like this. Her skin had seemed to become paler and her hands were slightly trembling. She anxiously hovered between Bart and her computers, occasionally typing something but getting no real results. Oliver wanted to say something to relieve her of her fear, but knew that nothing he said short of "I love you" would stop the blonde's worrying.

The billionaire sighed and ran a hand through his own hair. He did love Chloe—truly and honestly loved her—but he was unsure how to proceed from here. He was sure that Chloe knew of his reputation for being a playboy and the fact that he had dated her cousin probably wouldn't end up becoming a point in his favor either . . . still, he wanted to tell her.

"Chloe," His mouth opened before his mind could even process. "I—" Finally, his common sense kicked in and he shut his mouth. Still, she met his gaze and Oliver could see a mix of fear and concern in those glittering eyes that he loved so much.

"What?" Her voice was soft and almost raw. Oliver never wanted to hear her sound like that again. It was almost as if she was broken inside and there was a possibility that she never would be able to piece herself back together.

"It's going to be okay," He assured her, debating whether to take a step closer to her. "We'll find out who did this."

"I know," She mumbled, folding her arms around herself. "But I just . . ." Her voice faded away and she dropped her gaze. Oliver took a step closer to her and put his hand under her chin and gently titled her head so that she was looking at him.

"You what, Chloe?" He murmured. His mind screamed for him to back away before he did something stupid and reckless, but he remained in his spot. She needed him right now, he could tell.

"I can't—I won't lose you guys," She told him defiantly. "I mean . . . Oliver, look at Bart! He could've died! And if that had happened to you, I don't what I would—" A startled look crossed Chloe's face as she jerked her head away. Oliver's heart began to pound in his ears. Did she just say what he thought? Could she have the same feelings as him?

"Chloe, I—"

"Dude," Bart moaned the tension diffused between the two. Chloe stepped away and rushed over to Bart. With a smile that betrayed her true feelings, she gently sat next to Bart on the couch. "Chloelicious, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe questioned, smile never leaving her face.

"You look sad—" Oliver smirked. Even Bart could tell something was off with Chloe.

"I'm fine," Chloe reassured him. "How are you? Feeling better?"

"Warmer, that's for sure," Bart mumbled and then groaned as he forced himself to sit up. "Where's Clark?"

"He went to go check on the victims at the hospital and see if they got us any leads," Chloe told him. "But do you remember anything?" Bart thought for a moment and then sheer panic entered his eyes.

"Chloe," He said frantically. "Chloe!"

"What?" She asked quickly. "I'm right here!"

"No," Bart replied. "Chloe, she wanted you!"

Shocked silence settled in the room.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	4. Realization

_**Author's Note:**__ So, this update has been a long time coming but then I watched the Smallville series finale and loved it! It did also make me depressed though since we won't have any new episodes, but thank God for fan fiction! Anyways, enjoy! _

Oliver's reaction was immediate. Without even processing the implications of what Bart said, he pulled his cell phone out and punched in Clark's number. While waiting for the Boy Scout to pick up, he securely wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Oliver—" Chloe's voice was panicked and Oliver silenced her by holding her a little more tightly.

"It'll be okay," Oliver muttered. "Don't worry."

"But Oliver—!" Chloe protested, her voice hitting a note of hysteria.

"_Yes?" _

"Clark, it's Chloe." Oliver said and before he could say anything else, Clark burst through the front door. Taking in Chloe's shocked expression, he shot a concerned glance to Oliver.

"What—?" Clark couldn't finish his sentence before Chloe broke free of Oliver's grasp and marched toward her computers. Angrily typing, she avoided Oliver's worried gaze.

"Chloe, you should sit down." Oliver told her gently.

"Yeah, Chloelicious," Bart agreed, looking ashamed of himself for causing this situation. He forced himself to a sitting position and groaned with the effort. "Cause there's no way we'd ever let anything happen to you."

"What is going on?" Clark demanded.

"Nothing!" Chloe snapped.

"Oliver?" Clark questioned.

"The woman that attacked Bart," Oliver began. "Really wants Chloe."

A pause as Oliver let the info sink in.

"What?" Came Clark's reply, much more quietly this time. "Are you sure?" He shot a pleading glance that Oliver, hoping for something that would keep his best friend from being a target.

"Yes," Oliver replied. He forced his voice to remain calm and not to rise with anger, because he knew anger wouldn't help Chloe now. Anger would make him careless and get her killed. He faced the woman he was secretly in love with and saw panic in her eyes hidden by a stone cold expression. Furiously typing, Oliver could see that she was trying to bury herself in her work. "Chloe, please sit down."

"Just stop!" Chloe exclaimed. "I'm fine and I don't need to sit and I don't need to be protected! What I need to do is figure out who attacked Bart and who—" She was on the verge of tears now and Oliver couldn't stand seeing her like this. His mouth set in a hard line, he gently pulled her away from her computers and placed a finger under her chin which forced her to look up to him.

"Hey," He said with a smirk. "We're not going to allow anything to happen to you." She jerked her head away.

"I know that—!"

"I wasn't finished," Oliver chided gently and with a sigh, she met his gaze again. "And I know you don't like the sound of having people protect you, but Chloe, you've gotta realize, we're doing this because we love you."

And because I love you, he added silently, and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you.

"Oliver—" Chloe protested.

"Shh," He placed a finger over her lips and silenced her. "And you're going to be safe with us protecting you." She glanced at Clark who simply nodded reassuringly. Smiling softly, she pulled Oliver into a hug. Shocked, Oliver froze for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Thank you," He heard her whisper. His grip on her tightened. "Thank you so much." He didn't want to let her go—God, she felt so right in his arms. It was like she was made to embrace him and it pained him when she finally began to pull back. Clark hugged her next and he could see fierce devotion enter his eyes. Oliver felt relief enter his system. At least if something were to happen to him, Clark would be there to make sure Chloe was safe.

As he watched the two best friends, Oliver realized that he had to tell Chloe how he felt.

The question was when?

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are treasured! _


End file.
